


Destiny Drabbles

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: A collection of my Destiny drabbles that don't go with any established story.





	1. The Beginning of Goodbye

"You're going aren't you?" Jaren didn't look up from his bag while Shin jumped a foot in the air. The voice came from the shadows and he knew who it was. No need to look up. After centuries together, he could sense her presence. Always in the shadows, in the void, her home.

"Yes. I am." His tone brokered no argument though he knew she'd argue with him. Sure enough, she stepped out from the dark. Her hood pushed back to reveal anger filled hazel eyes. The eyes he could recall from memory. Her lips thinned as he knew she was gearing up to let him have it. "Yvette." 

"No." She looked over at Shin, a grown man now. Taller than her now to her eternal frustration. She still saw the scared child that accepted her hand after Yor burned Palamon to the ground. Guardians couldn't have children, but Shin was as close to a son as she'd have. "Shin, would you mind giving us a moment?" 

He scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Sure." Jaren bit back the laugh as Shin gave him a pitying glance. The boy had been on the wrong side of Yvette's temper a time or two when he'd do something stupid. Jaren waited until Shin was gone before he looked up. 

"I'm not changing my mind." She stomped her boot and crossed her arms. "I have to go."

"Why does it have to be you?" Yvette demanded. "Why can't it be someone else?" Jaren sighed. "They built the City and have a shiny new Vanguard. Let them deal with it! Please!" That got his attention. He looked over and saw the fear in her eyes, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "Don't." She paused, the words lodged in her throat. "Don't leave me." 

He reached for her then, his hands sliding until he had her pulled against him. He felt her shoulders shaking as she poured out her fear of losing him. "I can't let you go alone. I'm going with you." He shook his head. "Why!?"

"You're needed here. With the survivors, with the City. The Vanguard need someone around from the old times. And quite frankly, someone needs to keep the factions from going to war." She barked out a laugh at that. It was always a joke between them. One cranky Hunter stood between the factions and the Vanguard. Saladin had turned his back on the City, and neither Yvette nor Jaren blamed him. Shaxx preferred to keep a more neutral approach, if by neutral telling the factions to get the hell out of his arena was considered neutral.

"You need someone to watch your back." Yvette told him as she curled her fingers in his jacket. He shook his head. "Jaren."

"Shin is going with me." Yvette leaned back and he braced for it. But she didn't yell at him. Instead, he saw hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Yvette."

"You don't trust me enough. Are you worried I'll fall to Yor's manipulation? His promises? I'm not some fresh faced Guardian you know." Yvette reminded him. Jaren shook his head. "So what? I'm not strong enough to stay at your back? I was one of the first Hunters to harness the void!"

"No, that's not." She plowed right over him.

"So what? Can't have me there because you think I'll screw it up?" He lost his patience and snapped.

"No! I don't want him to kill you!" 

"So you're okay with him killing you!?"

"Yes! Wait. That's not."

"Well I'm not okay with that! Jaren, please." Yvette begged. She _never_ begged or pleaded. That wasn't her way. "Please, let some other Guardian deal with this." Her words sounded thick, like she was trying not to cry again.

"Yvette. I can't. It has to be me. I know Yor's way of fighting more than any one else. I've hunted him for years and now I have a chance to get him and end him." Yvette pressed the heel of her hand against her eye.

"I won't miss you." She grumbled but he merely grinned. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"I'll be back so quick that you won't have to." She didn't want to voice her worries. She grabbed his sleeve and he looked at her.

"I." His finger stopped what she was going to say.

"I owe you one." Jaren winked as she sighed at the saying. It was bad luck to tell someone you loved them, but this was as close to it as anything else. She nodded and tilted her face up. His lips covered hers and she poured everything into the kiss. "I'll want one just like that when I get back. And we'll continue it later." Yvette nodded and kept the smile on her face until he slung his bag over his shoulder and transmatted out.

_Later…_

Yvette looked up at the stars. No one had to tell her. She knew. She _knew_. It was why she was sitting in the Wilds, screaming out her rage at the City's enemies. Vic knew his Lightbearer grieved and grieved hard. She stood in the middle of a battleground. Blood and viscera littered the ground but nothing eased the rage inside of her, the clawing grief in her chest. 

"I sense a new Light." Vic told her. "Surrounded by Fallen!" Yvette wanted to say let them deal with it. She didn't care anymore. The skies opened up and let the weather match her mood. "Yvette. I know you're in pain, but we have to help." Vic told her. Yvette's boots pounded over the ground as Vic gave her the navpoints. She launched herself out of the shadows, daggers shaped from void energy in her hands. She took out the Dregs that had surrounded the Guardian. Yvette pulled off her helmet and turned.

"Oh my cotton socks! What the heck was that!? And who the heck am I? Am I dead? I don't feel dead." Yvette blinked at the rapid fire questions. For the first time in days, she felt a smile tug at her lips. 

"I'm Yvette. A Hunter. Your Ghost may know who you are." Yvette nodded towards his Ghost. The little Ghost bounced happily.

"His name is Cayde-6!"


	2. Family Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette confronts a man she once helped raise. But he's become a stranger to her now.

He didn't look up from bandaging the wound. The fury radiating from behind him was enough to let him know who it was. "Yvette."

"Don't you dare. You went after one of mine." Her voice was ice cold. He'd never heard her use that tone. He looked behind him to see her standing there, fists clenched and eyes blazing. "You went after Nevia."

"She wears Thorn. And she has blood on her hands."

"What blood!? The only one I see that has Guardian blood on their hands is _you._" The words slapped him across the face. He wasn't like that! "_You_ who tempted them, _you _who gave them a way to get that fucking weapon, and _you_ who needed to clean up your loose ends."

"They were the ones who gave into the temptation!" His anger grabbed him and burned away his filter.

"And who gave them that temptation!?" Yvette's voice rang out through the clearing. She stood watching him with guarded eyes. It hurt. She was as close to a mother as he would ever have again. But she was looking at him like he was a monster. He _wasn't!_

"You just don't understand." The harsh crack almost drowned out the pain of her slap. She'd moved so fast. One blink and she'd been in front of him.

"You're right. I _don't._" She had tears in her eyes, he hadn't seen her cry since Jaren's death. "I don't know where we went wrong. Jaren and I both hoped for _better_. We wanted to give you a world without the pain of losing your family. A world where you could have grown up and had a family. To not spend your life looking over your shoulder." He held the spot she'd slapped him as she yelled at him. His chest felt tight when she brought up Jaren. A lump formed in his throat as she went off on him. 

"He. Jaren didn't understand either! Yor." He was surprised to see the flicker of purple by her hands.

"Don't you _ever_ mention his name with Jaren's. You may have your own ideas about what Yor's goal was but you weren't _there_." Yvette snarled. "I lived through Warlords! Lightbearers _just_ like Yor! They killed, claiming power through destruction. All while claiming their superiority." 

"We can't beat the Darkness with Light alone!" 

"Neither can we beat it by losing what makes us Guardians!" The words rang through the clearing.

"That's what I test." Yvette shook her head.

"You don't. You don't test a Guardian's loyalty by giving them a weapon crafted from the nightmare that is the Hive. You don't even realize it do you?" Yvette looked up at him. "It's already got its hooks in you. Your mind, your heart, your _Light_." She poked his chest. "The hunger that I can sense in you. You crave the destruction of others. That's why you hunt. It's a slow poison that will kill your soul before you realize you were bitten." 

"No. No. You're _wrong!_"

"Am I? Dredgen Vale?" She didn't even blink as he pulled the gun on her. "I'm not." Shin's fingers shook as he dropped the weapon onto the ground. "Allow me some parting words then." Shin ran a hand through his hair. She was wrong! He didn't fall to the temptation! _No._

"I will no longer recognize you as Shin Malphur, the boy I once comforted when the nightmares got to him at night. You are just another Shadow to me." Shin felt grief claw at him. "You're no better than Yor." She crossed her arms and he saw her eyes harden with anger. "If you so much as go after one of mine again, you will see just how tenacious I can be."

"You'd spill another Guardian's blood?" He wanted to laugh at her hypocrisy. 

"Since when did I claim to be innocent? I have killed Lightbearers. Warlords to be exact. Their Ghosts never revived them, disappointed by what they'd become. Pray that Jaren's Ghost doesn't feel the same way should you feel the shadow of my Void cross your back."

The words shook him to his core. "Yvette."

"Leave my family _alone._" With her final words she cloaked and disappeared into the darkened forest behind her. And he was only left with the cold wind that blew over his campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevia belongs to a friend: Dredgen-ding


End file.
